La Rosa de Hogwarts o El paje y la lechuza
by Elbereth Gilthoniel Edain
Summary: El castillo de Hogwarts lleva largo tiempo deshabitado, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando la Corte Real llegue a perturbar la tranquilidad de sus vecinos? ¿Y cuando se vayan? DM&HG. Mi primer ff terminado.
1. Default Chapter

LEYENDA DE LA ROSA DE HOGWARTS O EL PAJE Y LA LECHUZA  
  
Poco tiempo después de terminada la Reconquista fue el delicioso pueblo de Hogsmeade la residencia habitual y favorita de los soberanos ingleses, hasta que de él se vieron ahuyentados por los continuos terremotos, que asolaron multitud de sus edificios e hicieron temblar las viejas torres vikingas hasta sus cimientos.  
  
Muchos años transcurrieron después, y en este largo tiempo rara vez se vio favorecido Hogsmeade con la visita de algún personaje de la familia real. Los palacios de la nobleza quedaron cerrados y silenciosos, y Hogwarts –como desdeñada hermosura- permanceció en triste soledad en medio de sus mal cuidados jardines. La Torre de Gryffindor, residencia en otro tiempo de las encantadoras princesas vikingas, participaba del abandono general: la araña tejía su tela en lo alto de los dorados camarines, a la vez que los murciélagos y las lechuzas anidaban en aquellos primeros aposentos, realzados en otro momento por la presencia de Godric Gryffindor y sus hijas, Morfaith, Moana y Morgana. El abandono de esta torre obedecía principalmente a la superstición de los habitantes, pues había circulado el rumor de que la sombra fantástica de la joven Morgana, que había exhalado su último suspiro en aquella torre, se veía con frecuencia a la luz de la luna reclinada junto a la fuente del saloncito, o llorando en lo alto del adarve; y que otras veces, a medianoche, oían los acordes de su argentino violín los caminantes que transitaban por lo hondo de la solitaria cañada.  
  
Por fin, el pueblo de Hogsmeade se vio honrado por personajes reales. Todo el mundo sabe que Nicolás I fue el primer Flamel que empuñó el cetro de Inglaterra, y asimismo es sabido que casó en segundas nupcias con Perenela, la hermosa princesa de Parma, y que, por esta serie de acontecimientos, un príncipe francés y una princesa italiana compartían el trono inglés.  
  
Hogwarts hubo de decorarse y amueblar a toda prisa para recibir a los regios esposos; y con la llegada de la corte cambió por completo el aspecto del Castillo, desierto poco antes. El estruendo de los tambores y trompetas y el trotar de los caballos por las avenidas y patios del alcázar, a la vez las barbacanas y los adarves, todo traía a a la memoria el antiguo extinguido esplendor militar de la fortaleza. Se respiraba de nuevo cierto ambiente en los reales aposentos; se oía el crujir de las sedas y el cauteloso paso y las voces suaves y melifluas de los aduladores cortesanos a través de las antecámaras, el continuo ir y venir del sinnúmero de pajes y damas de honor por los jardines y los acordes de la música que se escapaban a través de las celosías.  
  
Entre los individuos de la regia comitiva venía un paje, favorito de la reina, llamado Draco Malfoy. Con decir que era favorito de la reina queda hecho todo su elogio, pues cuantos figuraban en la corte de la altiva Perenela se distiguían por su gracia, su donosura y su belleza. Acababa nuestro lindo doncel de cumplir las dieciocho primaveras, y era esbelto, bien formado y hermoso. Ante la reina se mostraba siempre con toda deferencia y respeto; pero en el fondo era un calavera acariciado y mimado por las damas de la corte, y más experimentado en materia de mujeres que lo que debía esperarse en sus pocos años.  
  
Andaba el bullicioso paje cierta mañana vagando cerca del Bosque Prohibido que domina Hogwarts, y se había llevado para distraerse la lechuza favorita de la reina cuando he aquí que atisba el ave un pájaro posado en un árbol, y se lanza a volar en su persecución. Se elevó, en efecto, por los aires y se precipitó sobre su presa, pero se le escapó y siguió volando sin hacer caso de los llamamientos del paje. El paje siguió con la vista al pájaro furtivo en su caprichoso vuelo, hasta que lo vio posarse sobre la muralla de una apartada y solitaria torre construida en el borde de un barranco que separa la fortaleza real de la jurisdicción del Bosque Prohibido; en otras palabras: el muro de la Torre de Gryffindor.  
  
Descendió el paje hasta el barranco y se acercó a la torre; pero no presentaba ninguna entrada por la parte de la cañada, y su altura prodigiosa hacía imposible todo propósito de escalamiento. Así, pues, buscando una puerta o entrada cualquiera del castillo vikingo, fue dando un gran rodeo para explorar por los lados de la torre que miran al interior de la fortaleza.  
  
Delante de la torre misma se veía un pequeño jardín cercado con un enverjado de cañas y cubierto de mirtos. Abrió el mancebo un portillo y atravesó por entre cuadros de flores y grupos de rosales, hasta llegar a la puerta de aquélla. Se hallaba cerrada, pero percibió en ella un agujero que le facilitaba poder examinar el interior del misterioso baluarte. Vio en él un precioso saloncito, de paredes primorosamente labradas, con esbeltas columnas de mármol y una fuente de alabrasto rodeada de flores; en el centro, suspendida, una jaula dorada que encerraba un lindo pajarillo; debajo de ésta, en una silla, un gato romano durmiendo entre madejas de seda y otros objetos de labor femenina; y junto a la fuente, una guitarra adornada con cintas y lazos.  
  
Se sorprendió Draco Malfoy ante aquellas señales de gusto y elegancia femenina en una torre que él suponía deshabitada, y al punto se le vinieron a las mientes los cuentos de salones encantados tan divulgados en Hogwarts, y si el gato romano sería tal vez alguna hechizada princesa.  
  
Llamó muy quedito a la puerta, y se dejó ver un hermoso rostro desde un elevado ajimes de la torre: pero enseguida desapareció. Esperaba el mancebo que se abriera la puerta, pero en vano: no se oía ni el más leve sonido dentro, y todo permanecía en silencio. ¿Le habían engañado sus sentidos o era quizá la hermosa aparecida el hada que habitaba la torre? Llamó de nuevo y con más fuerza, y después de una ligera pausa apareció por segunda vez el mismo rostro hechicero de una lidísima muchacha de quince años. La saludó inmediatamente el paje quitándose su birrete de plumas, y le rogó, en los términos más atentos y corteses, que le permitiese subir a la torre para recuperar su lechuza fugitiva.  
  
- Dispensadme, señor, que no me atreva a abriros la puerta –contestó la joven ruborizándose -; pero mi tía me lo tiene prohibido.  
  
- Os lo ruego encarecidamente, hermosa niña; considerad que es la lechuza favorita de la reina; y ¿cómo voy a poder volver al castillo sin él?  
  
- ¿Sois, pues, un caballero de la corte?  
  
- Ciertamente, encantadora niña, pero caería en desgracia con la reina si dejase perder ese halcón.  
  
- ¡Santa Virgen María! ¡Pues si precisamente a los caballeros de la corte es a quien mi tía me ha encargado más especialmente que jamás les abra la puerta!  
  
- ¡Ya! Pero será a los malos caballeros, y está perfectamente; mas yo, querida mía, no pertenezco a ese número, sino que soy un simple inofensivo paje que se verá arruinado y perdido si le negáis esta pequeña merced.  
  
Se enterneció el corazón de la joven al ver el apuro del pobre pajecillo. ¿No era una lástima que se arruinara por cosa tan baladí? Y seguramente que aquel joven no podía ser ninguno de los peligrosos cortesanos que su tía le había pintado, especie de caníbales siempre dispuestos a hacer presa en las jóvenes inocentes; por el contrario, ¿no se veía que era gentil y modesto?..., ¡y suplicaba birrete en mano, y era tan encantador!...  
  
El astuto paje vio que la guarnición empezaba a vacilar, y redobló sus súplicas de un modo tan conmovedor, que no era posible que cupiese la negativa en el corazón de la muchacha; así, pues, la ruborosa y tierna guardiana de la torre bajó y abrió la puerta con mano trémula. Si el paje quedó extasiado cuando vio su peregrino rostro en la ventana, acabó de perder el juicio al contemplar delante de sí el conjunto de la linda inglesa.  
  
Su corpiño escocés y su graciosa basquiña dejaban ver la redondez y delicada simetría de sus formas, manifestando que no había llegado aún a su completo desarrollo; su sedoso cabello, partido en su frente con escrupulosa exactitud, estaba adornado con una fresca rosa recién cortada y se mostraba algo tostado por el sol del clima norteño, pero esto mismo presentaba más encanto al sonrosado color de sus mejillas, haciendo más radiante la fúlgida luz de sus hermosos ojos.  
  
Observó todo esto Draco Malfoy con una simple mirada, puesto que no le era dado detenerse, y, después de pronunciar algunas sencillas frases de agradecimiento, se drigió rápidamente hacia la escalera de caracol, en busca de su lechuza.  
  
Apareció después de un breve instante con el pícaro del pájaro en la mano. La joven, entre tanto, se había sentado junto a la fuente en el saloncito, y se hallaba devanando una madeja de seda; pero en su turbación dejó caer el ovillo sobre el pavimento. Se apresuró galantemente el paje a recogerlo, y, doblando una rodilla en tierra, se lo presentó; mas, al extender la joven la mano para recibirlo imprimió el mozo en ella un beso más ardiente y amoroso que todos los que había depositado en la hermosa mano de su soberana.  
  
- ¡Jesús María! –exclamó la muchacha ruborizada y llena de confusión y sorpresa, pues nunca había recibido saludo semejante.  
  
El humilde paje le pidió mil perdones, asegurando que era costumbre cortesana rendir de tal modo el homenaje del más profundo respeto.  
  
El enojo de la niña –si es que lo sintió –se apaciguó fácilmente; mas su agitación y aturdimiento continuaro, pues volvió a sentarse, y seguía cada vez más ruborizada y cabizbaja, y, aunque fija en su tarea, se le enredaba la madeja que trataba de devanar.  
  
El astuto rapazuel se apercibió de la confusión que había llevado al campo enemigo, y se propuso aprovecharse de ella; pero los discretos razonamientos que intentaba pronunciar se ahogaban en sus labios, sus rasgos de galantería le salían con embarazo, y, con gran sorpresa propia, el sagaz muchacho, que venía gozando de tan gran partido por su gracia y desenvoltura entre las damas más corridas y expertas de la corte, se mostraba en aquella sazón intimidado y balbuciente en presencia de una inocente chiquilla de quince primaveras.  
  
En suma: la sencilla joven tenía guardianes más eficaces en su modestia e inocencia que en los cerrojos y rejas con que la guardaba su vigilante tía. Sin embargo, ¿qué corazón femenino podrá ser insensible a las primeras emociones del amor? La joven, aun con todo candor y sencillez, comprendió instintivamente todo lo que la atribulada lengua del paje no pudo expresar, y su corazón rebosaba de alegría al ver por primera vez un amante rendido a sus pies... ¡y un amante como aquél! La turbación del paje, si bien sincera, duró poco; mas cuando iba el hombre recobrando su habitual aplomo y serenidad, oyó una voz áspera como a alguna distancia.  
  
- ¡Mi tía que vuelve de misa! –gritó la doncella, asustada –Señor, os ruego que os marchéis.  
  
- No ha de ser hasta tanto que me hayáis dicho vuestro nombre y concedido esa rosa de vuestra cabeza como grato recuerdo.  
  
La desenredó apresuradamene de sus morenas trenzas, y le dijo, turbada y ruborosa:  
  
- Tomadla; pero idos, por Dios, os lo suplico.  
  
El paje tomó la flor, cubriendo de besos al mismo tiempo la linda mano que se la otorgaba. Después, poniéndose el birre y colocando el halcón en su puño, dirigió unas últimas palabras a la muchacha.  
  
- Vuestro nombre, mi señora.  
  
- Hermione. –susurró ésta.  
  
El paje se deslizó por el jardín, repitiendo el nombre de la niña y llevándose consigo el corazón de la hermosa Hermione.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Elbereth de Lioncourt  
  
Basado en la Leyenda de la Rosa de la Alhambra o El paje y el halcón 


	2. II

LA ROSA DE HOGWARTS O EL PAJE Y LA LECHUZA (II)  
  
Rewiers:  
  
Vesta: Lokaaa!! ¿Qué tal todo? A mí también me encanta esta historia, es mi leyenda favorita, así que decidí hacerle algunas "modificaciones" y subirla a la fanfiction. No te preocupes, lo voy a continuar. Ya lo tengo todo escrito (aunque es cortito) menos el final, que se me resiste y me queda muy soso. Nos vemos!  
  
Mileryth: Hola! ¿Nunca habías escuchado esta leyenda? El título original es "La Rosa de la Alhambra o El paje y el halcón", ya ves que imaginativa soy para cambiar títulos ^^. Espero que sigas leyendo la historia. Byes y encantada de conocerte!!  
  
Aislinn: Me felicitas?? A mi?? Muchas gracias!! Adoro la Alhambra, la venero casi, sus historias... Pero nunca he estado en ella (buaaaa!!). Cuando estuve en Málaga de vacaciones di mucho la lata para que me llevasen, pero no pudo ser... Me encanta el Patio de los Leones (o algo así, yo me entiendo), es precioso, y esas fuentes... Feliz de conocerte, la Elbereth cada día un apellido nuevo.  
  
Erika Azakura Malfoy: Qué bien que te gustase el primer capítulo, la verdad es que mi parte favorita es cuando se conocen y otra que sale más adelante, pero no te diré que ocurre. Soy mala... Mantengo la intriga. Wahahahaha!! Espero que sigas leyendo esto... Adiosss  
  
Nicol-Aru: hell'o!!! ¿Te parece ingenioso que Hermione tenga menos edad que Draco? Jeje, así todo es más romántico (Aagh, yo diciendo esas cosas!!! Sal! Sal de ahí! ¿Qué malvado espíritu me ha poseído??) Lamento decirte que no es que la historia se vaya a tornar muy interesante (ya conoces mi carácter de empeorar las cosas todo lo que pueda para que los personajes se las arreglen), pero me baso en una leyenda y no me quiero alejar mucho del tema principal. Nuss vemoss.  
  
Malena: No te preocupes por no haber podido dejar review, la fanfiction es maaala. Los dos tienen la misma edad, pero como hace tiempo, unos cuatro o tres siglos, las parejas tenía edades distintas, me pareció interesante ponerlo. El Lazarillo de Tormes? Te lo has tenido que leer? A mí aún no me lo han mandado, seguro que pronto lo hacen (y mataré a la profesora de L.Castellana por poner tanto trabajo). Definitivamente soy rara, leo libros que les mandan leer en el instituto a los más mayores... Ejem, dejémoslo. Byes, chica!!!  
  
No os asustéis, aviso. La historia no parece provenir de mi, ciertamente no ya que es una leyenda, pero es tan romántica y se aleja de mi obsesión con el carácter vampírico de Draco... No, no me estoy dejando vencer por el lado Flower Power, y para demostrarlo me he comprado el cd de My Dying Bride, gran grupo y que recomiendo, sobretodo la canción Catherin Blake. Y sin más idas de olla por mi parte, el segundo capítulo.  
  
Notas de la Autora, yo: Si algún lector no cree en Dios, no se enoje al leer lo siguiente, pues yo tampoco tengo firmes convicciones religiosas. Resumiendo: Ateo guidance, no me comáis por lo que sale del bautismo ^^.  
  
- Vuestro nombre, mi señora.  
  
- Hermione. –susurró ésta.  
  
El paje se deslizó por el jardín, repitiendo el nombre de la niña y llevándose consigo el corazón de la hermosa Hermione.  
  
Cuando la celosa tía penetró en la torre notó la agitación de su sobrina y el desorden que había en el saloncito; mas con unas pocas palabra se lo explicó suficientemente todo: "Una lechuza ha venido persiguiendo su presa hasta el mismo salón".  
  
- ¡Dios nos ampare y nos asista! Con que, ¿hasta dentro mismo de la torre han de penetrar las lechuzas?... ¿Habrase visto nunca un ave más insolente? ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡El pobre pájaro ni aun en la jaula misma está ya seguro!  
  
La vigilante Minerva McGonnagall era una dueña muy anciana y experimentada; miraba con gran terror y desconfianza a lo que ella llamaba el "sexo opuesto", recelo que se había ido aumentando más y más con su largo celibato. Y no obedecía esto a que la buena señora hubiera sufrido en cualquier ocasión algún desengaño, pues la Naturaleza la había dotado de una salvaguardia con su rostro que impedía traspasar los justos límites; mas las mujeres que tienen poco que temer por sí mismas se hallan a toda hora apercibidas en la custodia y guardia de sus seductoras vecinas.  
  
La sobrina, huérfana de un oficial que pereció en el campo de batalla, se había educado en un convento y había sido sacada hacía poco tiempo de aquel sagrado asilo para encomendarla a la inmediata vigilancia de su tía, bajo cuya celosa tutela vegetaba oscurecida la pobre niña, como el capullo que florece oculto en un matorral. Y no empleamos esta comparación meramente al caso, pues es la verdad, la fresca y virginal hermosura de la muchacha había sido ya vista y admirada por las gentes, a pesar de vivir encerrada en su solitaria morada, y, siguiendo la poética costumbre del pueblo escocés, la apellidaban sus vecinos "la Rosa de Hogwarts".  
  
La cautelosa tía venía guardando con grandísimo recelo a su tentadora sobrina mientras la corte permanecía en Hogsmeade, lisonjeándose del buen éxito que obtenía con su exquisita vigilancia. Sin embargo, a la pobre señora dueña la turbaban de vez en cuando los acordes de las guitarras y las coplas amorosas que cantaban desde la espesa arboleda del pie de la torre; entonces redoblaba sus exhortaciones a la sobrina para que no prestara oídos a aquellos pérfidos cantos, asegurándole que eran una de las muchas mañas de las que se valía el "sexo opuesto" para atraer y seducir a las jóvenes incautas; mas ¡ay!, ¿qué valen todos los severos razonamientos contra una serenata dada a la luz de la luna?  
  
Por último, el rey don Nicolás I abrevió su permanencia en Hogsmeade y partió de repente con todo su séquito. La recelosa Minerva miraba con ojo atento a la real comitiva conforme iba saliendo por el Portón y bajando la pendiente alameda que conduce al pueblo. Cuando perdió de vista el último estandarte se volvió gozosa a su torre, pues ya habían concluido todos sus cuidados y desvelos; pero con gran sorpresa suya vio un hermoso potro árabe piafando en el portillo del jardín; y luego, con gran horror, apercibió al través de los rosales a un elegante joven tiernamente rendido a los pies de su sobrina. Al ruido de las pisadas se apresuró el mozo a dar el último adiós a su adorada; y, saltando ágilmente el enverjado de cañas y mirtos y montando a caballo, se perdió de vista con la rapidez del rayo.  
  
La enamorada Hermione, embargada por su profunda pena, no tuvo en cuenta la que causaba a su buena tía; y arrojándose en sus brazos, empezó a deshacerse en un mar de lágrimas.  
  
- ¡Ay de mí! –decía -¡Se ha marchado! ¡Se ha marchado! ¡Ya no le veré más!  
  
- ¡Que se ha marchado!... ¿Quién se ha marchado? ¿Qué joven es ése que he visto a tus pies?  
  
- Un paje de la reina, querida tía, que ha venido a despedirse de mí.  
  
- ¡Un paje de la reina, hija mía! –gritó la vigilante Minerva con voz alterada -. Y ¿cuándo, cuándo has conocido tú a ese paje de la reina?  
  
- El día que la lechuza entró en la torre. Era la lechuza de la reina, y venía en su persecución.  
  
- ¡Ay, niña inocente! Debes saber que no hay lechuzas tan temibles como estos pajes libertinos; y, sobre todo, si hacen presa de pájaros tan inexpertos como tú.  
  
Gran indignación se apoderó de la tía cuando supo que a pesar de toda su ponderada vigilancia, se había entablado aquella tierna correspondencia entre los dos jóvenes amantes casi en sus mismas barbas; pero se tranquilizó al fin cuando vio que la cándida niña había salido pura y victoriosa de la prueba peligrosa –aun sin la protecció de cerrojos y rejas –en que la habían puestolas maquinaciones del "sexo opuesto"; todo lo cual atribuía la buena dueña a las prudentes y cautelosas máximas que ella le había inculcado.  
  
Mientras la pobre anciana pensaba en todas estas cosas, la sobrina sólo y constantemente tenía fijos en su memoria los continuos juramentos de amor y fidelidad de su amante; pero ¿qué es el amor del hombre errante sino arroyuelo que juguetea por algún tiempo con las florecillas que encuentra a su paso, dejándolas inundadas de lágrimas?  
  
Pasaron días, semanas y meses, y nada se volvió a saber del doncel de la reina. Maduró la granada, dio su fruto la viña, las lluvias torrenciales del otoño corrieron por las montañas, cubriéndose la cordillera con su túnica de nieve y gimieron los vientos de Septentrió por los desiertos salones de Hogwarts; y, sin embargo, el paje no volvía. Pasó el invierno y volvió de nuevo la primavera, con los cantos de los pájaros, con sus flores y con su perfumado céfiro; se derritió la nieve de las montañas hasta que no quedó más que una ligera capa en la cima de la cordillera, y, con todo, nada se supo del inconstante paje.  
  
Entre tanto, la infeliz joven Hermione se iba quedando pálida y melancólica; abandonó sus ocupaciones y entretenimientos, sus madejas de seda se quedaron sin devanar; su guitarra, muda; sus flores, descuidadas; ya no escuchaba los trinos de los pájaros; y sus ojos, antes alegres y brillantes, se iban marchitando de tanto llorar en secreto. Si se hubiera de buscar una mansión propia para alimentar la pasión de una triste doncella de tal modo abandonada, no sería posible encontrar en el mundo otra más adecuada que Hogwarts, donde todo parece evocar tiernos y románticos sueños. La Alhambra es un verdadero paraíso de los enamorados; pero ¡cuán triste debe ser encontrarse sola y abandonada en ese paraíso!  
  
- ¡Ay inexperta niña mía! –le decía la severa y casta Minerva cuando sorprendía a su sobrina en los momentos de aflicción -¿No te advertí de los enredos y engaños de esos cortesanos? ¿Qué podías, pues, esperar de un joven arrogante, que pertenece a una de las familias más nobles y encumbradas, siendo huérfana y nacida en pobre y humilde cuna? Ten la seguridad de que, aunque ese joven se hubiera propuesto serte fiel, su padre, uno de los nobles más orgullosos de la corte, le prohibiría terminantemente su unión con una joven humilde y desheredada como tú. Toma, por tanto, una resolución enérgica, y desecha de tu imaginación esas locas esperanzas.  
  
Las palabras de la virginal Minerva sólo servían para acrecentar la melancolía de su sobrina, por lo que la infeliz criatura tomó el partido de entregarse a solas a su dolor. Cierta noche de verano, y en horas bastantes avanzadas, después que la tía se retiró a descansar, se quedó la sobrina en el saloncillo de la torre, sentada junto a la fuente de alabastro; allí donde el desleal amante se había arrodillado y besado su mano por primera vez: allí donde le había jurado tantas y tantas veces eterno amor y fidelidad. El corazón de la apenada doncella se comprimía con estos tristes recuerdos, y sus lágrimas corrían abundantemente, cayendo hilo a hilo en la taza de la fuente. Poco a poco comenzó a agitarse el agua cristalina y a bullir formando burbujas, hasta que apareció ante sus ojos una hermosísima figura de mujer ricamente ataviada con traje nórdico.  
  
Hermione se asustó de tal manera que huyó del salón y no se atrevió a volver a él. A la mañana siguiente contó cuanto había visto a su tía; pero la buena señora lo creyó todo pura invención quimérica de su perturbada imaginación, que tal vez, dormida, habría estado soñando junto a la supuesta maravillosa fuente.  
  
- Habrás estado meditando en la historia de las tres princesas que habitaban en otros tiempos esta torre –añadió -, y eso te habrá hecho soñar con ellas.  
  
- ¿Qué historia era ésa, tía? No sé nada de ella.  
  
- Pues qué, ¿no has oído hablar de las tres bellas princesas Morfaith, Moana y Morgana, que estuvieron encerradas en esta torre misma por el rey vikingo su padre, y que se resolvieron a huir con tres caballleros cristianos, pero de las cuales sólo las dos mayores llevaron a cabo su proyecto, habiendo faltado valor a la menor para seguirlas, que es la que, según se cuenta, murió en esta misma torre?  
  
- Ahora recuerdo haber oído esa historia –dijo Hermione –,y aún he llorado muchas veces por la desventura de la infortunada Morgana.  
  
- Hacías muy bien en dolerte de su desventura –continuó la tía -, pues el amante de Morgana fue uno de tus antepasados. Por largo tiempo lloró por su adorada princesa vikinga; pero el tiempo mitigó su dolor y se casó con una noble escocesa, de la cual tú eres descendiente.  
  
Hermione quedó pensativa al oír estas palabras; pero se decía interiormente "¡Ah, no! No ha sido una vana quimera de mi imaginación; estoy segura de ello. Ahora bien; si la visión es, en efecto, el alma de la hermosa Morgana, la cual, según me cuentan, anda vagando en esta torre, ¿qué puedo yo temer? Voy a velar esta misma noche junto a la fuente y acaso repita su visita".  
  
Cerca de la medianoche, cuando todo estaba en completo silencio, fue Hermione a colocarse de nuevo junto a la fuente del saloncito. No bien la campana de la lejana Torre de Astronomía anunció la hora de las doce, cuando la fuente se agitó de nuevo y empezó a bullir el agua hasta que apareció la extraña visión. Era joven y hermosa; sus vestiduras estaban adornadas de riquísimas joyas, y llevaba en la mano un argentino violín. Hermione quedó trémula y a punto de perder el sentido; pero se tranquilizó al oír la dulce y doliente voz de la aparición y al ver la cariñosa expresión de su melancólico y pálido rostro.  
  
- ¡Hija de los mortales! –le dijo -. ¿Qué te aqueja? ¿Por qué turba tu llanto el agua de mi fuente? ¿Por qué interrumpen tus suspiros y tus quejas el tranquilo silencio de la noche?  
  
- Lloro la ingratitud de los hombres y me quejo de mi triste soledad y abandono.  
  
- ¡Consuélate, hija mía! Tus penas pueden concluir. Mira en mí una princesa vikinga que, como tú, fue también muy desdichada en amores.Un caballero cristiano, antecesor tuyo, cautivó mi corazón y me hubiera llevado a su país natal y al seno de tu Iglesia. Me había convertido de todo, pero me faltó vigor que igualara a mi fe y vacilé en el momento supremo; por lo cual el espíritu del mal se apoderó de mí y estoy encantada en esta torre hasta que un alma cristiana quiera romper el mágico hechizo. ¿Quieres tú acometer esta empresa?  
  
- ¡Ay, sí; quiero! –contestó la joven, conmovida.  
  
- Pues acércate y nada temas; mete tu mano en la fuente, rocía el agua sobre mí y bautízame según la costumbre de tu religión; así concluirá el encantamiento y mi alma en pena alcanzará el descanso.  
  
La tímida doncella se aproximó con paso vacilante, introdujo la mano en la fuente y, tomando de ella un poco de agua, verificó la aspersión sobre el pálido rostro de la lúgubre aparición. Se sonrió con inefable benignidad la bella visión y, dejando caer su violín a los pies de Hermione, cruzó sus blancos brazos sobre el pecho y se desvaneció, tornándose, al parecer, en una lluvia de gotas de rocío que caían cual perlas sobre la fuente.  
  
CONTINUARÁ... Elbereth Dyondye Ang Clarimonde Gilthoniel Agarwaen Edain de Lioncourt Gray Harker, puede que Blake, puede que no. 


	3. III

Leyenda de la rosa de Hogwarts o el paje y la lechuza

Y finalmente actualizado, después de una época de vagancia inmensa en la que me costaba tantísimo conectarme... Mi Explorer se suicida. Espero que os guste la última parte, y debo decir que el final es de cosecha propia, así que quejas pa mi saca.

Mis tres reviews:

Erika Azakura Malfoy: Hola!! Cuanto tiempo... ¿Lo de sentimental era para bien o para mal? Jeje, no, es broma. Te dejé con la duda? Bueno, debajo de todo, al final de la historia, te digo que parte me gusta más. Hasta luego.

Vesta: Hola. Me encanta tu resumen de la historia: "q obsesion d la otra con q no se junte con ningun hombre!, juer no la deja disfrutar ni un pokito. Pero es q tampoco se puede una fiar... mira q estar esperando año o asi y q el otro no le mande ni una lechuza ni na d ná." Vale, me has pillado, era para rellenar un poco, pero está gracioso. Sí, tiene que ver que sea descendiente del amante de Morgana, pero también se podría pensar que es la única que tiene cerca y por eso le pide que la bautice... Xaoxao

Mike granger: Gracias por decir que es muy linda! Si es que me subís la moral como nada. Bueno, eso de actualizar pronto se me ha quedado un poco... atrás. Drakie pooh?

LEYENDA DE LA ROSA DE HOGWARTS o EL PAJE Y LA LECHUZA (III)

- Pues acércate y nada temas; mete tu mano en la fuente, rocía el agua sobre mí y bautízame según la costumbre de tu religión; así concluirá el encantamiento y mi alma en pena alcanzará el descanso.  
  
La tímida doncella se aproximó con paso vacilante, introdujo la mano en la fuente y, tomando de ella un poco de agua, verificó la aspersión sobre el pálido rostro de la lúgubre aparición. Se sonrió con inefable benignidad la bella visión y, dejando caer su violín a los pies de Hermione, cruzó sus blancos brazos sobre el pecho y se desvaneció, tornándose, al parecer, en una lluvia de gotas de rocío que caían cual perlas sobre la fuente.

Hermione se retiró del salón con cierto terror mezclado de asombro. Difícilmente pudo conciliar el sueño en aquella noche y cuando se despertó al romper el día, por la misma agitación con la que había dormido, le pareció que todo ello había sido un delirante ensueño. Mas cuando bajó al saloncito vio confirmada la realidad de la aparición, pues al borde de la fuente se encontró el violín de plata, brillando a los rayos fúlgidos del sol naciente.

Se apresuró a buscar a su tía y le contó todo lo que le había sucedido, exhortándola para que fuese a ver el violín, en testimonio de la veracidad de su historia. Si la buena señora abrigaba alguna duda se desvaneció completamente cuando Hermione agarró el arco y frotó con él el instrumento, pues le arrancaba melodías tan arrebatadoras que se conmovió tiernamente hasta el helado corazón de la inmaculada Minerva McGonnagall, región de perpetuo invierno. ¿Qué otra cosa sino una melodía sobrenatural podía producir efecto tan prodigioso? La extraordinaria virtud del maravilloso violín se hizo cada día más famosa: cuantos transitaban por el pie de la torre se detenían encantados, sin atreverse a respirar; enteramente arrombados; y hasta los pájaros mismos se posaban en los árboles cercanos, enmudecidos, escuchando con extraordinario silencio aquellas divinas armonías.

La fama de este prodigio cundió rápidamente por todas partes. Los habitantes de Hogsmeade subían a Hogwarts para oír siquiera algunas notas de la música sobrenatural que, aunque débilmente, se percibía en los contornos de la Torre de Gryffindor.

La encantadora joven salió al fin de su retiro, pues los ricos y poderosos del país se disputaban a porfía el agasajarla y colmarla de distinciones; en unas palabras: que hacían todos los mayores esfuerzos para llevar las soberanas delicias del divino violín a sus espléndidos salones para atraer a ellos lo más selecto de la sociedad aristocrática. Acompañaba a la maravillosa artista su diligente tía, como vigilante dragón, para tener a raya el enjambre de apasionados admiradores que se acercaban a la niña enloquecidos por las notas de su violín. La celebridad de su maravilloso poder siguió extendiéndose de ciudad en ciudad, y en toda Escocia no se hablaba de otro asunto, sino de la bella artista de Hogwarts. ¿Y cómo no había de ser así en un pueblo tan apasionado a la música y tan voluptuoso y galante como el pueblo escocés, si el violín estaba dotado de mágico poder y la tañedora se sentía divinamente inspirada por el amor?

Mientras que Escocia entera se hallaba poseída de esta vehemente pasión musical corrían diferentes vientos en la corte de Inglaterra, pues a Nicolás I, desgraciado hipocondríaco, sujeto a toda clase de manías, unas veces le daba por guardar cama semanas enteras, quejándose de dolencias imaginarias, y otras se obstinaba en querer abdicar la corona, con gran disgusto de su real esposa, a quien halagaban por todo extremo el esplendor de la corte y del trono, tanto más cuanto que ella, por consecuencia misma de la imbecilidad de su esposo, era la que cierta habilidad y firmeza manejaba el cetro de Inglaterra.

No se encontró otro remedio más eficaz para calmar las melancolías del augusto monarca que el poder de la música; la reina, por consiguiente, cuidó de rodearse de los más celebrados músicos y cantores de la época, haciendo venir a su corte a manera de médico de cámara a la famosa cantante francesa Fleur Delacour.

En la época a que se refiere nuestro relato se había apoderado del ilustre Flamel una monomanía infinitamente más rara que todas las suyas anteriores. Después de un largo período de enfermedad imaginaria, contra la que se habían estrellado todo el arte de Fleur Delacour y los conciertos de una escogida orquesta de cuerda de la corte, el desdichado rey se obstinó en que había entregado su espíritu, en creerse realmente difunto; cosa, en verdad, bastante inocente y que hasta hubiera sido algo cómoda para la reina y los cortesanos si se hubiese conformado con permanecer en el reposo consiguiente de los muertos; pero, con gran apuro de todos, se encaprichó en que se le hicieran las exequias fúnebres y, con sorpresa de cuantos le rodeaban, empezó a encolerizarse reconviniéndoles duramente por su negligencia y falta de respeto queriéndole dejar insepulto. ¿Qué hacer en tal conflicto? Desobedecer las órdenes del monarca era asunto gravísimo a ojos de aquellos respetuosos y ceremoniosos cortesanos; pero obedecerle y enterrarle vivo era cometer un verdadero regicidio.

Encerrados se hallaban en este insoluble dilema cuando llegó a la corte el renombre de la tocadora de violín que estaba causando admiración en toda Escocia, e inmediatamente despachó la reina emisarios para que la condujeran a Buckingham, sitio de residencia de la corte por aquellos tristes días.

Poco tiempo había pasado cuando, al hallarse paseando la reina en compañía de sus damas de honor por aquellos encantadores jardines, construidos para eclipsar las glorias de los de Versalles, llevaron a su presencia a la celebrada artista escocesa. La augusta soberana se fijó en la noble a la par que modesta apariencia de aquella joven, admiración y pasmo a la sazón de todo el mundo, la cual venía ataviada con pintoresco traje de Escocia y trayendo en la mano el precioso violín de plata, mas con los ojos bajos, mostrando su modestia y aquella hermosura, sencillez y distinción que dejaban ver todavía a "la Rosa de Hogwarts".

La acompañaba, según queda dicho, la vigilante Minerva McGonnagall; ésa impuso a la reina en la historia y genealogía de la preciosa muchacha, por haber mostrado la soberana deseos de conocerla. Pero si la augusta Perenela se sintió interesada por el aspecto de Hermione, creció de punto su interés cuando supo que era oriunda de una familia noble, aunque empobrecida, y que su padre había muerto peleando con honor por el servicio de sus reyes.

- Si tu habilidad corre pareja con tu nombradía –dijo la reina –y si consigues desterrar el mal espíritu de que está poseído tu soberano, la suerte tuya quedará de aquí en adelante a mi cuidado y te colmaré de honores y riquezas.

Impaciente para hacer la prueba, la condujo a la habitación del maniático monarca. Hermione la siguió con los ojos bajos por entre la muchedumbre de guardias y de cortesanos, hasta que llegaron a una imponente y suntuosa cámara tapizada de negro. Las ventanas se hallaban cerradas para impedir que penetrara la luz del día, y en su lugar numerosos blandones de cera amarilla sustentados en candelabros de plata despedían sus lúgubres resplandores, iluminando las tétricas figuras de los severos enlutados señores que iban llegando cautelosamente y sin cesar, revelando el disgusto de que estaban poseídos en sus tristes semblantes; y, por último, sobre un catafalco que se hallaba de cuerpo presente el monarca, que se había obcecado en que le dieran sepultura con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y dejando ver solamente la punta de la nariz.

Penetró la augusta señora silenciosamente en la regia cámara, y, señalando un escabel que había en un oscuro rincón, dio a entender a la bella Hermione que tomara asiento, y que podía comenzar.

Rozó ésta al principio las cuerdas de su violín con el arco en su mano temblorosa; pero se serenó después y se entusiasmó más y más conforme iba tocando, y dejó oír una melodía tan celestial, que todos los presentes dudaban si era producida por una persona humana. En cuanto al monarca, como ya se consideraba en el mundo de los espíritus, creyó que sería alguna melodía de ángeles o la música de las esferas. La sublime artista fue cambiando insensiblemente de tema, y, acompañada de su instrumento, empezó a cantar un romance heroico primoroso, en el que se ensalzaban las antiguas glorias de Hogwarts y las empresas guerreras de los vikingos. Su alma entera se comunicó a su canto, pues el recuerdo de Hogwarts estaba íntimamente unido a la historia de su amor. Resonaban en el fúnebre aposento las notas varoniles de aquel hermoso canto vivificador, que al fin pudieron levantar el entristecido corazón del monarca. Alzó éste la cabeza y miró a su alrededor; se sentó en su féretro y empezaron sus ojos a animarse; hasta que, por último, se arrojó al suelo y pidió su espada y su broquel.

El triunfo de la música –o, mejor dicho, del mágico violín –fue del todo completo; el demonio de la melancolía fue arrojado, y pudo decirse, en verdad, que un difunto volvía a la vida. Se abrieron las ventanas del departamento; los brillantes resplandores del sol inglés bañaron la cámara que poco antes era mansión de tristeza, y todos los ojos buscaron a la hermosa cantora; pero el violín se había deslizado de su mano, y ella misma hubiera caído tal vez en tierra desmayada, si en el mismo momento no la hubiera recibido en sus brazos el noble joven Draco Malfoy.

Los jóvenes permanecían abrazados en el centro de la sala, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, quizás a excepción del rey, que asomaba la cabeza por la ventana y retaba a la lucha a los criados del patio blandiendo la espada. El paje apretaba a la muchacha contra su pecho y le pedía mil perdones, mientras ésta sólo sonreía entre lágrimas de felicidad.

- ¿Conocíais a esta dama acaso, joven Draco? –La reina los miraba con compasión.

- Sí, mi señora. La conocí en Hogwarts, y si mi padre, aquí presente, lo permite, me casaré con ella.

- ¡No permitiré que mi hijo se case con una plebeya! –Lucius Malfoy saltó de su asiento y señaló a la niña acusadoramente.

- ¡Lucius! –La reina Perenela se frotó las sienes con cansancio –Esta niña no es una plebeya, tiene grandes antepasados. A partir de ahora, además, se convertirá en mi protegida, y le concederé grandes recompensas por el favor prestado a Inglaterra.

El Malfoy gruñó sordamente y agachó la cabeza, dando la causa por perdida.

- Así sea.

Se celebraron con gran aparato las nupcias de la feliz pareja. Los jóvenes que se aman sinceramente hacen pronto las amistades y perdonan y olvidan las faltas pagadas cuando vuelven a encontrarse de nuevo. La dichosa novia, después de pasar por el altar, paseó con su ya marido por el patio de la catedral, y, presa de una súbita alegría, desenganchó la rosa que le adornaba los cabellos y que había sido bendecida y la arrojó entre las mujeres solteras, recibiéndola con sorpresa Minerva MGonnagall.

- ¡Buena tía, tú serás la próxima en casarte! –corearon todas las jóvenes que habían saltado dispuestas a conseguir la rosa.

No muy lejos de allí, un anciano señor se acariciaba la barba. Con un fugaz suspiro, se alisó la barba, se acercó a la comitiva y tomó con suavidad a Minerva de una mano.

- Albus Dumbledore a su servicio, madame.

FIN

Y muchas se preguntarán: ¿Qué fue del singular violín? Pues durante un tiempo fue un tesoro familiar, pero más tarde fue robado y la pieza de plata fue fundida, pero las cuerdas se utilizaron para crear otro maravilloso instrumento. ¿Quién no ha oído hablar de las campanas de Mike Olfield, las tubular bells?

Ida de olla de última hora.

Erika Azakura Malfoy: Siii! Mi parte favorita es cuando a la Hermione le da un yuyo y el otro la recoge en brazos (y recoger de agarrar, no me seáis mal pensados)

...Elbereth...


End file.
